Inuyasha: The Fiction Final Act
by Mysteriosa
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang are going out on their most dreaded adventure yet and this includes new friends and foes taht are stronger than their mortal enemy Naraku..waht happens? Read and review Fanfictioners and enjoy :


**Inuyasha: The Fiction Final Act**

Chapter 1

Meeting new friends

**M: hey everyone… This is my first Inuyasha so be honest but try to be nice at the same time please…enjoy and review! **

"INUYASHA, SIT!""

The sound of the ground breaking echoed in the air of feudal Japan. There laid a half demon known as Inuyasha being told sit by the love of his life and right now his worst nightmare, Kagome Higurashi. Behind her stood the lecherous monk Miroku who was shaking his head as if saying "_idiot"_, Sango one of the last demon slayers from her village looking annoyed towards Inuyasha, along with her companion Kirara and finally the little fox demon Shippo, who didn't looked surprised about the whole situation that was going on right now.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR KAGOME!?"

"SIT BOY!"

The monk kneeled down to talk in private matter with the half demon, while the others went looking for a nearby river to re-fill their water.

"Inuyasha, Kagome made this meal just for you and you went through her bag for those ridiculous noodles. You really hurt her feelings"

Meanwhile the others were almost done, when both Miroku and Inuyasha joined the others, Kagome was there but was putting some school book in her bag, to study later. They were now back on the road looking and searching for any clues to where Naraku would be hiding right now. They were about to change road path, when they spotted a village not too far away and decided to investigate.

After arriving, Inuyasha picked the scent of four demons and was on high alert. By reflex everyone else was ready to fight, when a old man asked what the problem seem to be.

"I don't know really. Inuyasha, why did you pull out Tetsusaiga?" The monk asked.

"I smell at least four demons here"

"Oh! That must the scent of Lady Kyoto and Master Zabber and of course their companions"

"Lady Kyoto? She sounds beautiful"

"What was that Monk?" the sound of pure venom.

"N-n-nothing! I meant who are they?"

"Lady Kyoto is the descendant of a Dragon demon and a priestess"

"Wait are you saying that there's a half demon that has the power of a priestess old man?"

"Indeed there is. She takes care of us and protects us, when she's in the village of course"

"Is she and her little gang here?" Inuyasha asked in a rude tone.

"Inuyasha… sit!"

"Not now, she went to a nearby village to get some medicinal herbs. I think the priestess name is…Kaede"

"Let me guess. We're heading back there right?"

Inuyasha looked only to see the others heading back without him, leaving him in the dirt and making him bark at them for leaving him behind.

Inuyasha and the others reached the village, only to see Kaede collecting some herbs in the garden. Sango asked Kaede if Lady Kyoto had passed by.

"Indeed she has, but she shall return because she forgot the medicinal herbs"

"What kind of priestess is she if she forgets the damn herbs? If you ask me she's a fake"

"How about one that went after a demon you smelly mutt!"Inuyasha felt a rush of pain on his head and saw a shadowy figure land on the rooftop of Kaede's home.

"Now you know that name calling on the first meeting, isn't nice Kyoto" Said a fit, dark hair men.

"Even if it's the truth, Zabber?"

"Yes. Even if it's the truth" he answered.

"Ah ye have returned already?"

"Yeah, the demon was a wannabe guardian demon that just wanted to be laid, but Thorn showed him some moves, right?"

"Grrr, when you put it in those terms you make it sound like I was a lecherous monk"

"Hey!" Miroku objected.

"Too bad it's the truth though" Sango muttered.

Kyoto sat on the roof and giggled lightly at what Sango had just said. That's when everyone noticed that Thorn was a land Dragon, and saw a mix between and two tailed and a tiger demon, one called Fang. Kaede through the herbs in the air, giving Kyoto to opportunity to catch and put the herb away in her small pouch inside her upper shirt, she then landed onto the ground by Inuyasha's head and muttered "oops I missed" and then walked to Thorn. They were about to leave when Kagome asked them about their village and about a demon named Naraku, which made all four of them froze in place.

"What do you know about Naraku?" Zabber asked politely.

"Each of us has our own reason to go and kill Naraku. My grand father was cursed by him and for each generation we get a wind tunnel in our right palm", Miroku said.

"He manipulated my younger brother Kohaku, making him kill his fellow demon slayers", Sango told her.

"I just want to stop his madness and gather the sacred jewel from him" Kagome then said.

"Don't bother talking Mutt. I know who you are. You're Inuyasha, son of the great dog demon, wielder of the Tetsusaiga and a two timer" Kyoto said bluntly.

"What did you say!? You're asking for a fight!" he barked at her.

Kyoto got off of Thorn and just stood where she was and told him to start when he was ready. All she did was stand where she was and never budged. Inuyasha then used the Wind Scar, only to have felt someone punching him repeatedly in the gut. Kyoto slide under him, tripped him and used her sword, placed it against his throat and told him that he had lost even before the fight had begun. She stood up again, put her sword away and hoped back onto Thorn and was slowly leaving the village.

"You slow pokes coming!? We spotted a huge cloud of miasma up on a nearby mountain not too far from our village, we were going to investigate tonight or in the morning" Thorn shouted.


End file.
